Kināšad
Kināšad was a state existing approximately from 900 4A to 1300 4A in what is modern North-Western Amurón. The capital of the state was Kīn, after which the state was named, and it was an elective monarchy, although by the end of its existence the position of the monarch had become de facto hereditary. At the hight of its power in late 13th century 4A, the state bordered the Kingdom of Araero to the north, Mayajawān / Ghūlgād to the south and Himbatad to the southeast. History The earliest signs of permanent human settlements in the territories of Kināšad can be dated to approximately 5 thousand years before the Fourth Age. However, undeniable signs of Moroy people are first traced to approximately 8th century B4A. By mid first millennium 4A, centralised political structures had begun emerging on the western coast of the peninsula of what would later become Amurón. Stranded between the sea and the arid semi-desert further inland, the people of Kināšad were keen traders and merchants, maintaining close economic ties not only with the related Moroy people further South and along Ajat, but also with the prospering Arazi people to the north, particularly the Bay Arazi people. By late 10th century 4A, the western coast and several islands were firmly under the control of the city of Kīn. Following the trend apparent in most Moroy kingdoms of the time, Kināšad established an elective monarchy, where a king would be elected for life from and by the adult male nobles of the state. As time went on, the pool of viable candidates grew increasingly smaller, as the requirements for the position became significantly stricter. Following the death of king Gawāth of Kīn around 1233 / 1234 4A, only his closest relatives - three sons, two brothers and a few uncles - were considered viable for the throne. He was succeeded by his uncle king Āladdan, who, in turn, was succeeded by his eldest son in 1265, establishing a line of hereditary monarchy. Kināšad was annexed by the dominion of Burthāl soon after 1300 4A. The territory tried regaining independence several times throughout centuries, most notably in 1692, as Baqaf the Fast and his armies was posing a threat to Burthāl's hegemony. After Burthāl suppressed the rebellion, Kīn was burned and razed. The city was gradually rebuilt from 2000s onward, attractive large numbers of foreign settlers, primarily from the southern coast of the Bay of Thrig, due to the lucrative position of the city. After having been called numerous names during its history, the new city was renamed Kīn ā Fatif (Little Kīn) in the 25th century. However, a series of skirmishes between Amurón and the Kingdom of Aradór in the 27th century, the city and many of the northerly and island territories of historical Kināšad eventually came under the control of Aradór. Legacy The kingdom of Kināšad is suspected to be the place of origin of watermills, around 1100 4A. Due to the extensive contact between Kināšad and the neighbouring Bay Arazi city states, significant cultural exchange took place, resulting in a large number of loan words in either local languages (many Moroy lexemes survive in the spoken languages of south-western Aradór, namely Debuti and Mörö Arazi). Though the city is no longer under Moroy control by the 31st century, in the historical discurse of Amurón it is often regarded as one of the great founding city-states of the kingdom, alongside Burthāl, Hatūb and Sulūm, particularly because of its non-reliance of the river Ajat or its tributaries, which was central to nearly all other historical predecessors of the modern state of Amurón.Category:Amurón Category:States Category:Monarchies Category:Stubs Category:History of Amurón